The One With Phoebe and Joey
by frangipani gal
Summary: Well ... Phoebe and Joey never got the chance to be together so I am going to make that happen. Plus other normal dramas that come up in the 'friends' lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the six 'FRIENDS' – Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, Rachel, Ross and Monica, or Central Perk etc.

Chapter 1: An invitation, a little choo choo and spilt milk.

"I was thinking maybe this weekend we could all go up to my parents beach house", proposed Rachel to the group as they sat around in their favourite coffee shop, Central Perk.

"Yeah sounds great", they all agreed.

"Hey, Ross", began Joey, "Can I borrow your snorkel?"

"Ahh Jo, I am going to be there aswell."

"Yeah, like you'd ever use them", he scoffed rolling his eyes at Chandler, who grinned as he sipped his latte.

"I'll have you know I use to snorkel all the time, remember Mon, when science club took an excursion to the beach?" he looked over at Monica who was subtly adding large amounts of sugar to her coffee.

"Umm Ross, that was to study rocks".

Joey and Chandler were attempting to stifle their laughter after hearing the words 'science club'.

"I'll have you know that they turned out to have some very important fossils imprinted in them", Ross said disgruntled as he slouched back into the couch to receive a comforting pat from Rachel.

"So Pheebs, how did it go with Peter?" Monica questioned.

"Oh, yeah, not so great," Phoebe replied reaching for a cookie, the plate was conveniently situated next to Joey, again!

"Why, what happened? I thought he was pretty cute", Rachel chimed in, leaning in towards her, keen for some gossip.

"Yeah he was, I mean he was really cute and everything was great until we got back to my apartment and he asked me if he could come in and play choo choo", she answered, a comical look on her face.

"Ooohhh", the group cringed.

"What did you say"? Ross asked.

"I umm smiled and then slammed the door in his face", Phoebe uttered.

"Well at least you let him down easy", Chandler added.

"Anyway I have to go, I have a date tonight with Bret." Rachel said as she out on her coat.

"Ohh Bret, is he that hunky guy who just started in your office?" Monica grinned.

"Ahuh", smiled Rachel sheepishly, as she swung her bag onto her shoulder hitting the tray Gunther was carrying, spilling the contents all over the floor, as he hovered near Rachel, clinging to her every word.

"Oh, Gunther, I'm sorry I didn't see you there", apologised Rachel as she stepped over the mess and headed back to her apartment.

Please review, I would like to know what you think, and any advice is greatly appreciated.


	2. Stale cereal, a job problem and an intri...

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, I still don't own them.

Chapter 2: Stale cereal, a job problem and an intriguing thought.

"These cheerios taste different", mumbled Joey through a mouthful of cereal.

"Joey, these are stale!" exclaimed Rachel in disgust.

"Ooohhh", Joey replied, shovelling in another mouthful.

"More importantly, why do we have stale cereal in our cupboard", Rachel commented, trying to ignore the fact that Joey was still eating the cereal.

Joey then put his bowl in the sink and went back across the hall to have a shower.

She glanced over at Monica who was walking out of her room wearing her pyjamas and sleepily rubbing at her eyes, "Mon, are you feeling ok, you don't seem yourself lately"?

"What? … oh umm yeah fine", she replied vaguely as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Well why do we have stale cereal in the cupboard?" Rachel pressed her; she was going to find out what was wrong, no matter how long it took.

"What? Oh, I guess I hadn't got round to fix up the shopping yet, no big deal." Monica brushed the thought aside and flipped open a copy of Cosmopolitan.

"Mon, it is a big deal there has never been a moment when you haven't done the shopping, except when you broke up with Richard. I was going through our phone messages the other day and I found one from your credit card company asking you to give them a call. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh that, umm there has just been a problem with money at the moment, they were just ringing to tell me I had none," she added not looking up.

"What? How did that happen?" a shocked Rachel asked.

"Well, about a week ago I got fired and it was just after I had spent all my money on the new lounge, it'll be ok, I'll find a new job." Monica now got up and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Mon, why didn't you tell us? We can help you out," Rachel got up and followed her.

"Thanks", Monica said smiling, "I just couldn't bring myself to admit it, but it'll be ok now, I'll go have a shower and then go start looking for a job."

Rachel gave her a friendly hug and then decided to go start packing for the weekend, she was highly anticipating it. She began to daydream, a weekend … at a beach … with Ross. What! With Ross! Where did that come from? Rachel! What are you thinking? Stop, you don't like Ross. Or do you?

Please Review!


	3. A new song, an audition and a banning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the TV Show 'Friends'.

A/N: Thanks to Alanna for reviewing and giving me positive feed back it was great to read and I really appreciate it. I will continue writing the story soon. Also thanks to Jake for giving me the heads up about the disclaimers, I had been told the night before by my sister and cousin so I hopped on to change it. As you can see I am new to this lol. So I have changed them all and quickly added disclaimers and I do not have much time. Thanks again guys .

Chapter 3: A new song, an audition and a banning.

Chandler was feeling pretty good as he walked on his way to work. Everything was going right. He had his job, great friends, a big weekend lined up, and was sure that eventually ladies would also come into the equation. As normal he stopped off at Central Perk to grab a quick cup of coffee to keep him going.

It was strangely crowded this morning, but his usual seat was still vacant, it had somehow become a known fact that the six friends were the only ones allowed to sit there, once there had been a misunderstanding with a couple of people but they were quickly told where to go.

He sat down next to Phoebe, who was strumming an unusual tune on her guitar, then making notes on a piece of paper.

"_Love is sweet as summer showers  
Love is a wondrous work of art  
But your love, oh your love,  
Your love is like a giant pigeon  
Crapping on my heart.  
La la la la la..."_

"Hey Pheebs", Chandler managed to cut in, not sure if he wanted to be there when a pigeon was crapping on her heart.

"Hey," she replied as she put down her guitar and picked up the cup of coffee that Gunther had just placed on the table.

"Ah Pheebs, you have some ink on your face, just there," he said pointing to her cheek.

"Oh, thanks", Phoebe replied, rubbing at the wrong cheek, "all gone?"

"Aahh … yes", Chandler lied sipping at his coffee.

"Hey, guess what I am doing today", Joey said with excitement as he joined them on the couch.

"Oh, ooo, this sounds like fun …" Phoebe said as she went into a trance of thought.

"You know what this could take a while", Chandler interrupted eager to not go into one of Phoebe's guessing games.

"Estelle got me an audition for the new Star Wars movie", Joey hurriedly spat out.

"Wow that's great", Phoebe said enthusiastically.

"Good luck", Chandler said as he gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

"Yeah, so what are you doing today Pheebs"? Joey asked her as he took a bite of his choc chip muffin.

"Well, I thought I would go down to the park and push the kids on the swings, you know, because when I was younger I never had anyone to push me on the swing." She smiled as she passed the plate of cookies to Joey.

"Sounds great Pheebs, but don't you remember what happened last time? The parents got angry and you were banned from the park?" Chandler reminded her as he finished his coffee and stood up.

"Ohh, yeah, well I guess I'm free then." She said as picked up her guitar and began to strum again.

"All right kids, I gotta get to work. If I don't input those numbers... it doesn't make much of a difference", Chandler said as he dropped some coins on the table and left for work.

Please review, thanks.


End file.
